Skylanders: Lost Islands (PetStarPlanet's version)
Skylanders: Lost Islands is a mobile app by Activision. This is a fanon version of the game (following PetStarPlanet's timeline and not the canon one) that is almost the same as the real version, but with updates after May 2015. Note: In order to understand most of the page, it is recommended that you own the actual Skylanders: Lost Islands app. Updates May 2015 Not much is different, but the only fanon update is that the Life Sanctum became permanently available for those who didn't already have it (assuming it didn't actually happen). June 2015 The Lost Islands finally got rid of their Easter look and got their regular look. A completely new Beach Island was added to the right of the Kingdom. The Beach Island also came with the Light Sanctuary and its unique clutter, shells. June 2015 had a summer Alter Ego called Sunny Spotlight, who was also the first Light Alter Ego. Gnarly Barkley was added to the available Skylanders and King Cobra Cadabra became available to be bought for gems (and every other Skylander that is currently only able to be toy linked). Tidal Wave Gill Grunt and Hog Wild Fryno became available. New Light and Dark elemental adventures were added. The new Light adventures are Telescope Towers (30 min), Skyhighlands (4 h) and Sunscraper Spire (22 h). The new Dark adventures are Mystic Mill (30 min), Monster Marsh (4 h) and Midnight Museum (22 h) for the Dark element Skylanders. A Trap Master exclusive Adventure called Soda Springs (4 h) was also added. New villains were introduced, which were Bruiser Cruiser (Tech), Lob Goblin (Light), Fisticuffs (Dark) and Bad Juju (Air). Bruiser Cruiser's special ability is that six trolls escape rather than the typical 3, and his effect lasts for 12 hours. Lob Goblin unlocks a temporary new Adventure called Nightmare Express which only takes 10 seconds and gives big rewards but costs a lot of energy compared to other short adventures. His effect lasts for 8 minutes. Fisticuffs makes it possible for special Evilikin Camps to appear. Those camps give way more bonus than Troll Camps and Sheep Mobs, and can be cleared instantly even if the player doesn't have Cape Girl. His effect lasts for 2 days. Bad Juju greatly increases the bonus of Evilized Sugarbats and her effect lasts for 1 day and 12 hours. New beach items became available in the store. Gourmet Gusto's house became permanently available (like the previous Skylanders' houses became in May) as well as the Bird House and the previously unavailable companions (including Diggs), which Activision forgot to make available in May. Sunny Spotlight's house was introduced. At first, it was a Gem Pack exclusive, but at the end of the month, it became permanently available. The Air Sanctuary also became permanently available for those who didn't already have it. July 2015 Summer Nothing to see here... trolls started to appear. Fireworks Zook was on sale for only 600 Gems from July 4 to July 5 due to a special 4th of July weekend sale. Besides that, the fireworks decoration was cheaper as well. The new Alter Ego was Exploding Fire Kraken, which is a 4th of July counterpart of Fire Kraken. A new update made it possible for every kind of clutter to reappear, including rocks. A new villain called Mab Lobs (Tech) was added. He halves the energy cost of everything that costs energy except Sanctuaries. His effect lasts for 2 hours. A new Premium Community Building called Firecracker Factory was added. The Earth Sanctum became permanently available for those who didn't already have it. August 2015 A new Volcano Island was added to the bottom right corner. It came with its unique clutter, lava. Summer Nothing to see here... trolls stopped appearing. The new Alter Ego was School Girl Torch, which is a back to school variant of Torch. A back to school sale event started on August 10, and it lasted until September 6 (a total of 4 weeks). During each week, different items were on sale. Each week had one Alter Ego on sale and it could be bough with 600 Gems. During the first week, it was Grill Master Chop Chop. During the second week, it was Sundae Slobber Tooth. During the third week, it was Autumn Stump Smash. During the fourth week, it was Mystic Star Strike. A new Premium Community Building called School was added. New villains were added, which were Cross Crow (Water), Masker Mind (Undead) and Shrednaught (Tech). Cross Crow's ability makes it possible for birds to fly around the Lost Islands and, if the birds are caught, they give huge rewards. His effects last for 15 minutes. Masker Mind makes it possible to catch Ghost Trolls after catching the regular ones when clearing a Troll Camp. His effects last 4 hours. When Shrednaught is captured, the player earns a chainsaw every time a Troll Camp is defeated. A chainsaw can be used to cut trees instantly and for free. Shrednaught remains trapped for 6 hours and the chainsaws remain even when Shrednaught is released again. The Fire Sanctum became permanently available for those who didn't already have it. September 2015 The Lost Islands got a new fall look, with trees having orange leaves instead of the typical green (this doesn't affect decorations). The Lost Islands got a new Leaf Island, with its unique clutter, leaf piles. It appeared at the bottom. The new Alter Ego was Leaf Storm Warnado, which was a fall version of Warnado. New villains were added, which were Bomb Shell (Magic), Chompy (Life) and Smoke Scream (Fire). Bomb Shell unlocks the adventure Chef Zeppelin which takes 5 minutes (without having time boosts), but gives more bonus than Nightmare Express. His effects last for 8 hours. Chompy increases the chances of Chompy Pods appearing and Chompies coming out of Chompy Pods. His effects last for one day and 12 hours. Smoke Scream increases the chances of villains that affect clearing invaders appearing. His effects last for 2 days. The Magic Sanctum became permanently available for those who didn't already have it. October 2015 In around mid-October, the Lost Islands got the Halloween look (same as 2014) and Halloween Nothing to see here... trolls started to appear until the end of October. The Lost Islands got a new Spooky Island with a Dark Sanctuary and its unique clutter, spider webbed skulls. It appeared at the bottom left corner. The new Alter Ego was Nightmare Blackout, who was also the first Dark Alter Ego. After the release of Skylanders: Teamwork, a new feature known as the Core Bombs was added. Any two Core Skylanders of the same element can destroy them together for a Gem bonus and Hero Points for both Skylanders. A Teamwork House was also added. It allows any two Core Skylanders of the same element (not just the actual teams) to be in it and it gives Hero Points for both as well as a random payout of two of the following: Gems, Gold, XP, Energy. Knightling and Mini Mare became available. New villains were added, which were Hood Sickle (Undead), Brawl & Chain (Water) and Core-Loch (Magic). Hood Sickle increases the chances of Spooky Trees appearing and increases the XP bonus given by Halloween decorations by 25%. His effects last for 31 hours (one day and seven hours). Brawl & Chain gives additional XP bonus to everything, including things that don't normally give XP. His effects last for 2 hours. Core-Loch increases the chances of Core Bombs appearing and his effects last for one day. On October 6, there was a birthday sale. During it, balloons were cheaper and a new birthday cake decoration was added. Besides that, Birthday Bash and Frosted Food Fight were available for 300 Gems each. A Halloween sale started on October 27 and lasted until the end of October. On each day, different spooky items were on sale, as well as one Alter Ego (for 750 Gems each). On October 27, it was Grill Master Chop Chop. On October 28, it was Skeletal Cynder. On October 29, it was Snowler Brawl. On October 30, it was Hallow's Eve Hex. On October 31, it was Fortune Funny Bone. Nightmare Blackout got his own house and it became permanently available when the Halloween sale started. The Undead Sanctum also became permanently available for those who didn't already have it. November 2015 The Tech Sanctum became permanently available fo those who didn't already have it. New villains were added, which were Tae Know Crow (Dark), Blaster Tron (Light) and Trolling Thunder (Tech). When Tae Know Crow is captured, he gives Taekwondo lessons to one Skylander of the player's choice. A Skylander that has taken Taekwondo lessons completes Adventures faster and requires less energy to defeat Troll Camps and Sheep Mobs. They can also reach level 20 (15 if Ramses hasn't been unlocked yet, and unlocking Ramses gives them the ability to reach level 20). The same Skylander can only take Taekwondo lessons once. Capturing Blaster Tron transforms the Lost Islands into a futuristic place where things give you 25% more Gold and Energy. The Adventure Balloons and Airships are now rockets. His effects last for 4 hours. When Trolling Thunder is captured, a giant Trolling Thunder escapes from every defeated Troll Camp and tapping it multiple times gives big rewards. His effects last for 12 hours. The Alter Ego of the month was Dragon King Spyro. This version of Spyro has bigger wings and a crown on his head. His house became permanently available at the end of the month. December 2015 The Water Sanctum became permanently available fo those who didn't already have it. The Lost Islands got a new Winter Island. This island was added to the left side of the Lost Islands. The island has its unique clutter, piles of snow. The month's Alter Ego was Santa Lightning Rod. His hut became permanently available on Christmas Eve. A new Elf House was introduced. Any elf Skylander can collect from it and it takes 6 hours. There was a huge sale on December 24-26. Santa Lightning Rod's hut was on sale on Christmas Eve, Merry Snapshot's was on Christmas Day and Knockout Jawbreaker's was on Boxing Day. In addition, the Christmas themed items were cheaper as well and both Merry Snap Shot and Holiday Wash Buckler could be bought for 300 Gems each. Snowler Brawl was available for 300 Gems on December 27. New Year's Countdown could be bought for 300 Gems on New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. His hat was updated to say 2016 instead of 2015. A new villain, Slobber Trap, was added to the Lost Islands. When he is trapped, each cleared Traptanium gives two traps instead of one. He remains trapped for one day. List of stuff Alter Egos Each Alter Ego stays in the Wishing Well for one month. January *'2014:' New Year's Countdown *'2015:' None (chance to get one previous Alter Ego) *'2016:' TBA *'2017:' *'2018:' February *'2013:' Cupid Flaneslinger *'2014:' None (chance to get one previous Alter Ego) *'2015:' Charming Cobra Cadabra *'2016:' TBA *'2017:' *'2018:' March *'2013:' Lucky Boomer *'2014:' None (chance to get one previous Alter Ego) *'2015:' Fortune Funny Bone *'2016:' TBA (Dark Appreciation Month) *'2017:' *'2018:' April *'2013:' Hoppity Pop Fizz *'2014:' None (chance to get one previous Alter Ego) *'2015:' Rocky Egg Roll *'2016:' TBA (Light Appreciation Month) *'2017:' *'2018:' Black Cat Serious Stick May *'2013:' Buddy Wrecking Ball *'2014:' Builda Grilla Drilla (Life Appreciation Month) *'2015:' Gourmet Gusto *'2016:' None (chance to get one previous Alter Ego) *'2017:' *'2018:' June *'2013:' Surfer Slam Bam *'2014:' Buttered Pop Thorn (Air Appreciation Month) *'2015:' Sunny Spotlight *'2016:' None (chance to get one previous Alter Ego) *'2017:' *'2018:' Heat Mate July *'2013:' Fireworks Zook *'2014:' Sundae Slobber Tooth (Earth Appreciation Month) *'2015:' Exploding Fire Kraken *'2016:' None (chance to get one previous Alter Ego) *'2017:' *'2018:' August *'2013:' Grill Master Chop Chop *'2014:' Flip Flop Fryno (Fire Appreciation Month) *'2015:' School Girl Torch *'2016:' None (chance to get one previous Alter Ego) *'2017:' *'2018:' September *'2013:' Autumn Stump Smash *'2014:' Mystic Star Strike (Magic Appreciation Month) *'2015:' Leaf Storm Warnado *'2016:' None (chance to get one previous Alter Ego) *'2017:' *'2018:' October *'2013:' Skeletal Cynder *'2014:' Hallow's Eve Hex (Undead Appreciation Month) *'2015:' Nightmare Blackout *'2016:' None (chance to get one previous Alter Ego) *'2017:' *'2018:' November *'2013:' Birthday Bash *'2014:' Knockout Jawbreaker (Tech Appreciation Month) *'2015:' Dragon King Spyro *'2016:' None (chance to get one previous Alter Ego) *'2017:' *'2018:' December *'2013:' Snowler Brawl *'2014:' Merry Snap Shot (Water Appreciation Month) *'2015:' Santa Lightning Rod *'2016:' None (chance to get one previous Alter Ego) *'2017:' *'2018:' Villains Air *'Dreamcatcher:' Skylanders receive twice as many Hero Points! (Canon) - 12h 0m 0s *'Buzzer Beak:' Invaders appear more often! (Canon) - 1d 0h 0m *'Bad Juju:' Increases the bonus of Evilized Sugarbats! (June 2015) - 1d 12h 0m *'Krankenstein:' TBA Dark *'Night Shade:' Invaders drop more Gold! (Canon) - 12h 0m 0s *'Fisticuffs:' Evilikin Camps appear in your kingdom! Use a Skylander to clear them instantly and get a HUGE reward! (June 2015) - 2d 0h 0m *'Tae Know Crow:' Gives Taekwondo lessons to a Skylander of your choice! Taekwondo lessons make a Skylander permanently stronger and their level limit is 5 more than before! (November 2015) *'Eye Scream:' TBA Earth *'Golden Queen:' Gives 25% MORE Gold from Sanctuaries AND increases your chance at better Rewards! (Canon) - 1d 12h 0m *'Chomp Chest:' Chests come alive! Tap a chest multiple times after it opens for an extra reward. (Canon) - 1d 0h 0m *'Tussle Sprout:' Trees and plants that produce Gems will grow more often in your kingdom!Clear them for big rewards! (Canon) - 2d 0h 0m *'Grave Clobber:' TBA Fire *'Chef Pepper Jack:' Increases the chances of other Villains to appear in the Lost Islands! (Canon) - 2d 0h 0m *'Grinnade:' Remove trees, rocks, weeds, and other Clutter instantly! (Canon) - 0h 30m 0s *'Smoke Scream:' Increases the chances of Villains that affect Invaders to appear in the Lost Islands! (September 2015) - 2d 0h 0m *'Scrap Shooter:' TBA Kaos *'Kaos:' Possibly TBA Life *'Chompy Mage:' A Giant Chompy escapes from all defeated Chompy Pods. Tap it multiple times for a big Reward! (Canon) - 12h 0m 0s *'Broccoli Guy:' Radiant Crops cost Gold! (Canon) - 0h 15m 0s *'Sheep Creep:' A Giant Sheep escapes from all defeated Sheep Mobs. Tap it multiple times for a big reward! (Canon) - 12h 0m 0s *'Chompy:' Chompy Pods appear more often and more Chompies come out of them! (September 2015) - 12h 0m 0d *'Shield Shredder:' TBA *'Cuckoo Clocker:' TBA Light *'Luminous:' Adventures have a chance to reward Gems! (Canon) - 1d 0d 0m *'Lob Goblin:' Unlocks the Nightmare Express adventure, which can be completed in 10 seconds! (June 2015) - 0h 8m 0s *'Blaster Tron:' Takes you to the future of the Lost Islands! Everything gives you 25% more Gold and Energy! (November 2015) - 4h 0m 0s *'Eye Five:' TBA Magic *'Pain-Yatta:' Get a chest from all mobs! (Canon) - 6h 0m 0s *'Rage Mage:' Increases all Decoration Bonuses by up to 20%! (Canon) - 18h 0m 0s *'Bomb Shell:' Unlocks the Chef Zeppelin adventure, which gives a HUGE Gold Reward! (September 2015) - 8h 0m 0s *'Core-Loch:' Core Bombs appear more often! (November 2015) - 1d 0h 0m Tech *'Dr. Krankcase:' Reduces the cost to power Elemental Sanctuaries by half! (Canon) - 2d 0h 0m *'Bruiser Cruiser:' 6 Trolls escape from each Troll Camp! (June 2015) - 12h 0m 0s *'Mab Lobs:' Reduces the Energy cost of everything except Elemental Sanctuaries by half! (July 2015) - 2h 0m 0s *'Shrednaught:' Each defeated Troll Camp gives you a chainsaw! Use them to cut trees instantly and for free, even after Shrednaught is released! (August 2015) - 6h 0m 0s *'Trolling Thunder:' A Giant Trolling Thunder escapes from all defeated Troll Camps. Tap it multiple times for a big reward! (November 2015) - 12h 0m 0s *'Brawlrus:' TBA Undead *'Wolfgang:' Reduce the cost of Skylander spins by half! (Canon) - 1d 0h 0m *'Bone Chompy:' Bone Chompies pop out of chompy mounds! Catch them for a better reward! (Canon) - 4h 0m 0s *'Masker Mind:' Catch Ghost Trolls after catching the Trolls that escape from defeated Troll Camps! (August 2015) - 4h 0m 0s *'Hood Sickle:' Increased the chances of Spooky Trees to appear in your kingdom and increases the XP bonus of all Halloween decorations by 25%! (October 2015) - 1d 7h 0m Water *'The Gulper:' Raises your Luck Meter twice as fast! (Canon) - 4h 0m 0s *'Threatpack:' Captures any escapees for you! (Canon) - 1d 0h 0m *'Chill Bill:' Freeze the locks on chests to clear them instantly! (Canon) - 12h 0m 0s *'Cross Crow:' Birds appear in the Lost Islands! Catch them for HUGE rewards! (August 2015) - 0h 15m 0s *'Brawl & Chain:' Gives additional XP bonus to EVERYTHING! (October 2015) - 2h 0m 0s *'Slobber Trap:' Each Traptanium is rewarded with 2 traps! (December 2015) - 1d 0h 0m Trivia * The 8 islands that were added in 2015-2016 don't have the usual green grass (or white snow in winter except for the Winter Island, which has it regardless of the time of the year). ** Half of the 8 islands are season based. ** The 8 new islands are also bigger than the rest of the islands. *Tae Know Crow is the only villain who isn't trapped for a certain amount of time. Category:Mobile Games Category:Apps Category:PetStarPlanet Category:Protected Pages